


The suit makes the man

by DanTheDanosaur



Series: McDanno [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP, Top Steve McGarrett, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheDanosaur/pseuds/DanTheDanosaur
Summary: While watching a movie, Steve finds out that Danny has a crush on the protagonist and decides to use this new knowledge to his advantage.Or the one where Steve dresses as John Wick to seduce Danny.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDanno [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754107
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184





	The suit makes the man

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I was watching John Wick and out of nowhere the idea was there, begging to be written. 
> 
> As always, sorry in advance for any mistakes you may find.

It was their usual Friday night. Danny and Steve were settled on the couch, supplied with popcorn and beer, watching a movie. This time, it was Danny’s turn to choose the movie, and the blond detective seemed particularly excited about this one. Steve was expecting another weird space movie that would likely bore him to death, and that’s why he frowned in surprise and curiosity with the plot full of revenge and bullets that was unfolding in front of him.

“John Wick, babe” Danny explained with delight, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Steve raised his eyebrows. Now _this_ was his kind of movie.

The SEAL was lost in the action, inwardly praising the abilities of the actor playing the main role. He was genuinely enjoying the movie, thinking from time to time of the things he would do if he were in the same situation. That’s why the quiet sigh caught him by surprise. Why was Danny sighing in the middle of a scene full of blood and guns? The brunet turned to face his partner, and he almost rubbed his eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was real. Danny was watching the movie with dreamy eyes, like a teenage girl at a boy band concert, biting his lower lip.

“Oh my god” Steve whispered, loud enough for Danny to wake up from whatever things were roaming inside his head “You have a crush on him.”

“What?” Danny reluctantly turned his attention to Steve, the pleased expression gone and replaced with an annoyed one.

“Him.” Steve pointer at the screen.

“John Wick?”

“I take it you don’t like this movie just for the plot” Steve quirked an eyebrow in amusement, already thinking of all the ways he could tease his friend with this new acquired information. He almost chocked with his own saliva when, instead of the usual smartass answer, Danny averted his baby blues and his ears turned red.

“Look at him, Steve. You can’t blame me.” Danny waved a hand in the air, but the movement wasn’t the energetic gesture that Steve was used to. Danny looked uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Now Steve wasn’t amused anymore, he was pissed. He lost all interest in the movie, now finding all the fighting faulty and stupid. Yes, he was jealous of a fictional character, sue him. He had wanted Danny for too long, always aching to touch and kiss the short nosy detective that had his back every day. And now Danny was looking at some guy in a movie in the same way that Steve wanted to be looked at. It was ridiculous. Steve was right there, his shoulder against Danny’s, spending almost every minute of his existence with him, and yet Danny was dreaming of someone else.

 _Fuck it._ Steve was going to take the bull by the horns. He was a Navy SEAL trained to adapt and turn disadvantages into advantages, so that was exactly what he was going to do now. He was tired of waiting, of playing the endless flirting game with Danny. Steve was ready to take the risk and face the consequences.

Danny focused back on the movie, not knowing that Steve was forming a plan.

Steve checked himself on the mirror for the tenth time, making sure that everything looked exactly like he wanted. The black suit fitted perfectly, squeezing his body in all the right places. He had to collect a few favors from a friend to get the tailored suit as fast as possible, and he was not disappointed with the final result. The black button-down shirt was also new and ironed, flawlessly matching the dark suit and the tie. The damn tie. That was the detail that wrapped everything together, the final piece of his perfectly crafted plan. There was nothing Steve could do about the hair and the beard, but he compensated the lack of them with the combat master 2011 pistol that completed the outfit, sponsored by an always helpful Joe. The possibility of dog-sitting the pitbull of one of his old Navy friends also crossed his mind, but he discarded it when he thought better of it and imagined an overly excited Danny petting the dog instead of paying attention to Steve.

With a final nervous breath, Steve picked up his phone and dialed Danny’s number.

“Steve? What’s wrong? We have a case?” Danny answered on the second ring, and Steve could hear the TV on the background; Danny was probably spending his free afternoon watching a horrible baseball game.

“No. We don’t have a case, but I need you to come to my house.” Steve schooled his voice to sound casual and calm.

“Is everything okay?” the sound of the TV disappeared, and Steve could picture a concerned Danny turning it off to carefully listen to his partner, and that made the SEAL smile on the other side of the line.

“Yes Danny, I’m fine, don’t worry. But I _need_ you to come here.”

“You are making me nervous. Are we hiding a body?”

“No. I’m capable of hiding a body on my own, thank you. Stop asking questions and drag your Jersey ass over here.”

“You crazy animal, this is my day off and ­– ” Steve hung up before Danny could argue.

Danny was a stubborn man, but he also was a curious detective who couldn’t resist the intrigue of not knowing what Steve was hiding; he was going to be there. The plan was already in motion, and there was no going back.

Half an hour later, Steve’s skin tingles in anticipation, triggered by the familiar sound of the Camaro parking on his driveway.

“Okay Steven. I’m here, now what?” Danny called from the door before even closing it.

“Upstairs” Steve responded.

“I swear to god, if you are trying to scare me dressed as a clown” Danny complained while walking up the stairs.

“Hello Danny” Steve squared his shoulders the moment Danny’s blond hair poked inside the room, and Steve gave him that lopsided smile that was exclusive for the detective.

“What… Steve, huh” Danny cleared his throat, and Steve noticed the shudder that ran over Danny’s body before he regained a little of his control “Is the Queen of England visiting you tonight?”

“Only you.” Steve answered in a low tone, offering his hand to Danny.

Danny regarded the hand with a small hint of uncertainty before accepting it and finding himself pulled inside the bedroom, the door slamming behind them. Danny gasped in surprise, his chest colliding with the wall of muscle that was Steve McGarrett.

“I got this for you, Danny. Do you like it?” Steve whispered, his lips caressing Danny’s ear.

“Why?” Danny rested his hands on Steve’s shoulders, and the SEAL was relieved that at least he wasn’t being pushed away.

“You like the guy from the film, don’t you? That’s why.” Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, holding him closer and leaving no room for doubt; he was making his intentions clear.

Danny stared at him with wide eyes, realization showing on his face. Steve tensed for a second, scared of the possible ways this could go wrong; he was getting ready to receive his second William’s punch. But even after all the mapping he did inside his head of all the plausible outcomes, he was still surprised when Danny reached up and grabbed him by the neck, bringing him down into a slow passionate kiss.

Steve hummed with approval, smiling into the kiss before diving in with all he had, pouring his pent-up desire and love. Steve nipped Danny’s lower lip, tugging at it with his teeth and getting a soft moan as reward.

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” Danny joked, a bright smile on his face when they parted to take a breath.

“Actually…”

“Oh god”

Steve pulled out the combat master 2011 and Danny’s sandy eyebrows rose in amusement, looking at the pistol and then back at Steve. Danny's laughter vibrated against Steve's chest like a comforting blanket of warmth. Steve loved that laugh, but he discovered he loved it more when he could feel it all over him.

“I don't even want to know how you got it” Danny took the gun and examined it with fascination and glee. He twisted himself free from Steve's embrace, walking to the bed and carefully leaving the gun over the dresser.

Just when Steve was beginning to feel empty, Danny was there again, pressing himself against Steve’s front and digging his fingers in the brown short locks of his hair.

“Do you even know why I have a crush on him?” Danny’s voice was husky and sinful, even better than the one Steve had crafted with his imagination for his lonely nights.

“No.”

“Because every time I watch it, I think _Steve would do something like that_ , or _Steve would like that gun_.” Danny chuckled, nuzzling Steve’s neck and leaving a trail of feathery kisses all the way to his jaw “I’m so screwed in the head I even think _Steve would do it better_. But please babe, don’t try. You would look hot as hell, but I have enough nervous breakdowns with you on the field as it is.”

“He reminds you of me.” Steve felt like a kid opening his presents on Christmas. No; he felt like a kid that finds a single present under the tree and then opens it to find the most amazing gift ever given to anyone alive.

“Yes, you goof. That's what I’m saying. Seems I have a thing for crazy schmucks that are good at shooting at others.”

“I want you so much.” Steve confessed, not caring that the words came out full of need and a little desperate.

“And I’m here, ain't I?”

Steve assaulted Danny’s mouth like a man on a mission, parting the blond man's lips with his tongue and tracing every inch until he found all the places that make Danny moan for more. Danny’s hands roamed over his back, tracing the muscles with the tips of his fingers. His hands sneaked back to the front, playing with the jacket buttons.

“I sure hope you don’t have another gun down there.” Danny palmed Steve’s hardening cock, and if it weren't for his SEAL training, Steve would sure as hell whimper under the touch.

“Not this time.” His answer sounded chocked even to his own ears, widening Danny’s smug smile. The shorter man was clearly enjoying the effect he had on the normally cool and controlled task force leader.

“You know? I dreamed a lot about you taking off my tie; who would have thought I would be the one taking off yours?” Steve grunted, his dick twitching when Danny's fingers caressed the soft fabric of the tie. He had barely enough clarity of mind to processes what Danny’s words meant; Danny had wanted him for a long time as well, even when he still wore ties on a regular basis. A part of Steve was frustrated, thinking of all the time they wasted being stubborn idiots, but another bigger much louder part forgot the _what ifs_ and the regrets and focused instead on Danny’s smell and presence, something that managed to calm Steve as well as put his nerves on high alert in excitement.

“I never took you for the teasing type” Steve audibly swallowed when Danny loosened the knot of the tie, blue eyes sparkling with mischief, the black of the pupils almost swallowing all of the color.

“Oh no, I’m not. This is special treatment for you. You made all this effort for me, so now I’m unwrapping my present.”

“Danny” Steve’s hands were busy exploring Danny’s back, eager to reach and learn every inch.

“Hush and let me work.” Danny carefully undid the first buttons of Steve’s shirt, tugging at the collar and exposing a new spot of delicious tanned skin. Without warning, Danny leaned down and sucked at the collarbone, the mere thought of being marked making Steve moan with delight. Steve’s hands fly to Danny’s ass almost on instinct, squeezing the hot muscle under his palms and dragging Danny’s hips closer to his, starting a tortuous slow grinding movement.

Danny’s breath hitched with the friction, erection rubbing against erection in steady circular motions. But the blond didn’t allow the building need to distract him from reverently undoing the rest of the buttons from the shirt. He took a moment to admire the beautiful abs and chest in front of him, running his hands through the powerful hard pecs and rubbing his thumbs over the teasingly hard nipples, eliciting a shudder from the taller man.

“Oh Steve, I wish you could look at yourself. So hot and beautiful.”

Danny completely undid the tie, using the loose ends around Steve’s neck to bring him down into another open-mouthed hard kiss. Steve sucked Danny’s tongue, swallowing Danny’s throaty moan. It was like flipping a switch on Danny, sending him into a frantic mess of hands sliding Steve’s jacket, tie and shirt off his shoulders and creating a pool of clothes at their feet. Steve pulled Danny’s t-shirt up, and Danny groaned with exasperation when he had to take his hands off Steve in order to lift his arms and allow the SEAL to throw away the offending piece of clothing. They attacked each other’s belts with the same eagerness, and in seconds they were completely naked and exposed. Danny braced his hand on Steve’s chest, giving him a soft push and guiding him to lie with his back on the bed.

“Condoms, babe” Danny whispered, his eyes traveling up and down the expanse of Steve’s body, taking his time on the tattoos and on his throbbing and painfully hard cock.

While Steve twisted his torso and reached for the drawer to fish out the condoms and the lube, he felt the mattress dipping under Danny weight, and he needn’t look to know that Danny was getting comfortable in the space between Steve’s thighs. Steve tossed the supplies to Danny, but the blond only left them on the side, ignoring them for the time being. Before Steve could ask, he felt hot puffs of air ghosting over the head of his cock, and he got a glance of Danny’s tongue wetting his lips before that same mouth was down and sucking at his crown. Steve’s hands gripped the sheets for dear life, eyes widened with desire at the sight of Danny’s head bobbing up and down, swallowing his shaft as far as he could, humming and sending wave after wave of pleasurable vibrations that resonated withing every nerve inside Steve’s body.

Danny was paying special attention to his slit, teasing it with his tongue and smearing the precum all over the head, then going down again and hallowing his cheeks, tasting the throbbing vein all the way to the base of Steve’s cock and making his way back up. When Danny’s hand reached to fumble with his balls, Steve had to close his eyes and drop his head on the pillow, making an extra effort to control himself and delay his dangerously close orgasm. He was about to protest, to hold Danny by the shoulders and beg him to stop, when Danny pulled away by his own accord with a wet lewd pop from his lips.

“You ready for me, babe?” Danny locked his eyes with Steve’s stormy hazel ones.

“What?” Steve couldn’t help but be confused, only then noticing that the bottle of lube was open, and that Danny’s other hand had been behind his body all this time, moving and working on opening himself open.

Danny chuckled with amusement, but the blond sighed when his surprisingly wet fingers reappeared in Steve’s range of sight. The sly bastard had been preparing himself while giving him head, and Steve couldn’t tell if that was the hottest thing ever or if that made him angry.

“Not fair. I wanted to do it myself” Steve complained “I at least wanted to watch you do it.”

“No one forced you to close your eyes.” Danny snickered, climbing up the bed and opening the foil of the condom “And next time I promise I will let you finger me until you are satisfied.” Danny slid the condom over Steve, squeezing more lube into his hand and slicking Steve’s cock. 

“I will hold you to that promise” Steve reached to grab Danny by the neck, pulling him down into a kiss that was all tongue and teeth and sex, fucking each other’s mouths like a small example of what they were about to – _finally_ – do.

Danny moved to straddle Steve, one hand braced on the headboard, head hanging low, the other hand guiding Steve’s cock to his slick wet entrance. Steve garbed Danny by the hips, supporting his weight and helping him ease his way down, both of them moaning and cursing when the head of Steve’s cock breached the tight ring of muscle.

“So good Danny. So perfect.” Steve massaged Danny’s strained thighs, drawing circles with his thumbs and trying to soothe his lover with his words full of love. Danny was gripping him like a vice, sweat running down the bond’s temple, his eyes shut with a hint of pain.

“Sorry babe, it’s been a while.” Danny laughed, giving himself time to get comfortable before sinking little by little until his ass was flush with Steve’s skin.

Danny wiggled experimentally, enjoying how the ache and the burn turned into a pleasurable delicious stretch that filled him with Steve.

“Oh god” Steve resisted the urge to thrust up, instead admiring the dream-like image that was Danny riding him. The golden hairs covering his body, the red flushed lips parted in silent moans, the piercing eyes that conveyed all his desire and need, the dripping cock begging to be touched. So that’s what Steve did, stroking Danny’s thick shaft in slow measured motions that matched Danny’s own rhythm while fucking himself on Steve.

It didn’t take long for Danny to quicken his pace, angling his hips and pushing with his strong thighs, hitting his prostate again and again every time he went down. Steve was starting to lose control, his own hips shaking with need whenever Danny slammed into him.

“Please Danny. Oh god. Please.” His Navy SEAL training taught him how to deal with the worst of tortures, but he was not prepared to resist against the powerful force that was Danny Williams. He wanted to bury himself inside that sinful ass to the root, pound into him until Danny was a whimpering mess. He was losing control, but he wanted Danny to lose it with him. And by the hungry look Danny sent him from above, all of this was clear on the brunette’s face. As always, Danny could read Steve’s expression with total clarity. 

“Take me.” Danny spoke in between stuttering breaths, and that was all the permission Steve had been waiting for.

With a swift move, Steve rolled them over, his cock slipping out of Danny in the process. Steve loomed over Danny, showering his face with kisses and sweet words before holding his dick and positioning himself to get back inside his lover. Danny hooked his legs around Steve’s slim waist, bringing him closer and feeling Steve sinking even deeper than before, claiming every part of him. All the methodical rhythm from minutes ago got lost in the moans and hisses, both men lost in their animal need to chase after their climax. Steve held Danny’s hips with one strong calloused hand, keeping him in place and using it as leverage to slam harder and deeper, the other hand sneaking between their bodies and stroking Danny’s cock with the full intention of pushing the blond man over the edge.

Danny mumbled something, words that sounded like prayer and then Steve’s name again and again, his balls getting tighter and his stomach coiling into a knot. Steve had the presence of mind to lean down and bite Danny’s neck, just above his pulse point, and that was all it took for Danny to spill his release with a chocked grunt, his body trembling with the force of his climax.

“Almost there Danny. Yes. Just like that. Close.” Steve’s body tensed like a guitar string, his hips jerking in uncoordinated thrusts when his own orgasm caused a mayor short-circuit all over his nervous system. His body gave out, his weak arms barely avoiding his death weight to crush the still labored breathing Danny underneath him.

“You saw stars?” Danny’s hand reached up, cupping Steve’s face and tracing his fingers over the stubble covering his cheekbone. The gesture felt even more intimate that the sex, and Steve’s chest filled with a warmth and peace he thought long lost in his life.

“I saw the universe.” Steve smiled brightly at his lover, leaning down and brushing his lips over Danny’s, nibbling at his lower lip to distract the blond while he pulled out.

“Shit. That’s always the worst part.” Danny frowned, sagging on the bed and closing his eyes while Steve got up and walked to the bathroom. He returned with a wet towel, and Danny hummed in approval when his body was thoughtfully cleaned, not without the occasional kisses over his stomach and chest.

Danny complained when Steve asked him to move, arguing that he needed to change the sheets. Danny squinted his eyes at him with annoyance, grumbling like a kid and standing up while hugging a pillow, sulking and not lifting a finger to help Steve with the change of sheets. Steve did his best to hide his amused smile, not even in his wildest dreams did he imagined Danny to act like a spoiled sleepy puppy after sex, and he was going to die before openly admitting to the detective that it was the cutest thing ever.

Once the bed was perfectly done, Danny flopped over it, kicking the sheets down and undoing the SEAL’s perfect work. With a defeated sigh, Steve lied down as well, wrapping Danny into his arms and dragging him close into a warm embrace. Steve kissed the top of Danny’s head, feeling at home for the first time in many years. This happiness was all thanks to a certain short noisy detective that talked with his hands and bitched about every single thing in existence.

“Hey” Danny’s sleepy voice was husky and low, and he talked without opening his eyes, one leg slung over Steve’s torso.

“What is it Danno?” Steve caressed the blond locks with reverence, feeling himself sinking into sleep as well.

“What if I told you I have a crush on Batman as well?” Steve could feel the smile against his chest.

While Steve drifted away into the realm of dreams, he began to make plans on how to get his hands on a quality Batman suit.


End file.
